storyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Supernatural
Prologue The time has been set in the 21st century when seventeen-year-old Juliet Taylor moved to Los Angeles, California with her family from Philedelphia, Pennsylvania. She has flowing golden brown hair with, blue sparkling eyes resembling the sea, and fair skin. She faces tough love and obstacles along the way. She then discovered the truth about her parents eventually. Chapter One I was in my room, playing my acoustic guitar like always. I loved the way it sounds as I strummed the strings. It was like lullabies to my ears in a meadow. After that last chord, I put it down to rest in its case. Putting on a purple jacket over my pink tunic, I then left my room. As I went downstairs, I noticed Jayden, my twenty-year-old brother sitting on the couch watching the sports channel, my dad was reading the paper near the dining table, and my mom at the kitchen, fixing breakfast. "Hey, mom." I greeted her as I went to the kitchen. "Hey sweetie." My mom grinned, with her two long white teeth showing. Usually, my mom must be the only person in the world having two of her teeth longer than the others only to her bottom lip. She has raven black hair with red highlight streaks everywhere. Like me, she has fair skin, but it's more pale. "Ready for some breakfast?" she asked. I nodded. "Juliet, for dinner, we're going to eat pizza tonight!" Mom said to me cheerfully as she got some cheese from the fridge. I smiled. "Really? Will there be garlic? Because I kinda like some garlic on my pizzas I eat." I asked. Garlic's my favorite spice. I always put them in my food. But at my house, my mom never bought them. My mom frowned at me. "Garlic, no way! You know I'm allergic to them, honey!" "But it's my favorite spice!" I protested. "It's for your own good, ok? Now eat your breakfast." she responded briskly. I shrugged and started to wolf down my ham and cheese sandwich. Fifteen minutes later, I finished my breakfast. I then went to get my book bag from the couch next to my brother. "Hey, there's this dude on TV you've been telling about, Juliet." he said, glancing at me and pointing at the guy on TV. "Here it is, the most famous pop star, Ethan Black is going to be performing at Universal Studios and alot of fans will be there." said the reporter on the TV. I frowned at Ethan. He had a handsome face, dark eyes, and has an intense look on his face on television. I guessed he isn't like that in public. His hair was like the type of hairstyle in Japanese manga comics. "Jayden, every girl at my school likes him. But I don't." I said roughly. Jayden looked at me. "Why?" "Just because. You gotta take me to school now." I urged, picking up my book bag. "Okay, okay, no need to be fussy." Jayden replied coolly. He then reached for his car keys on the table and I followed him towards the door. "See ya, mom, see ya, dad!" I called. My mom and dad waved goodbye as I closed the door behind me. Chapter Two After Jayden dropped me off and left, I went toward the doors of Hollywood High and went inside the school. As I went to my locker, I noticed my best friends, Teresa 'Teddy' Pickett, and Vincent Jimenez. "Hi!" I smiled as I gave my friends a friendly hug. "Hey, Juliet," Teddy grinned, showing her cute smile everyone loved. "Dude, everybody's keep talking about Ethan Black in town." Vincent added. I rolled my eyes when Ethan is mentioned. "Ethan, Ethan, Ethan, it's all I hear about in these hallways!" I complained. Even though Ethan's a world-famous pop star, he's a normal person like everyone else. So what's the big deal about him? Before I can say anything, Vincent and Teddy stared at me with intense. "What?" I asked, wondering about their looks. "Juliet, why are your eyes gold all of the sudden?" Vincent asked, nervously. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about? You know the color of my eyes are blue, not___" "I think you should look in a mirror." Teddy cut in as she dug into her book bag to get a little mirror. I took the mirror and looked my reflection and noticed something odd. My blue eyes turned into gold and I showed my teeth out. I noticed two of my front teeth growing longer than the others. I gasped. "That can't be! I must get it back to normal!" I cried. "Try calming down," Teddy suggested. I took a big breath and calmed down. I looked at my reflection again. My eyes turned back to normal blue and my teeth went back to the way it were. "Weird." I mumbled. Surprisely, I wondered why my eyes turned from blue to gold and two of my front teeth longer than the others. Eventually, I'll find out. Chapter Three Jayden couldn't pick me up so I have to walk home. On my way home, I glanced at everything around me. The dogs playing with kids, the cars driving by, and with the sun smiling at me. I also loved the way the breeze blew at my face. I was enjoying the sights of the streets and shops until someone bumped into me. I hit my head, feeling nauseous and dizzy as I fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" asked a voice, anxiously. I stirred and looked around to find the voice. It was the one and only Ethan Black with his cell phone in hand. His dark eyes looking down at me with worry. "I'm fine." I mumbled. "I'm gonna be on my way home now." As I was about to leave, Ethan stopped me. "Wait." I turned around. "What?" I asked him sullenly. "Is there something that I can do to make it up to you? It's my fault that I bumped into you. I guess I was busy talking to my agent that I bumped into someone." he explained. I stared at him blankly. "Like what?" Ethan frowned at me. "Maybe, I can do you a favor." He suggested. "I can like take you to new places you haven't seen before in LA." I shrugged. "Whatever it takes to leave me alone." I muttered. Ethan then told me to follow him to his car parked near the recording studio at Hollywood Boulevard. He opened the door for me and I got in. He then started the car. "Ready?" he asked. "So ready." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Ethan then drove the car to Malibu. As I got out of the car, I noticed the seagulls flying above the shining sea. I admit that the sea in Malibu was a pretty breath-taking sight. The sun smiled at me as it happily shone its rays to the sea. I never realized that he would want to take me to a typical beach. "These are one of my favorite places when I was young," Ethan spoke as he came up to me. "Wow, it's so pretty." I said. "You think so?" Ethan said as he put his arm around my shoulder. I glanced at him. No idea what just happened there. "So, what's your name?" Ethan asked me. "Juliet." I answered. "I'm Ethan Black, the world-famous pop star." he declared proudly. I frowned at him. "Besides, I like the name, Juliet." My frown then went up to a smile. "Thanks." "We'd better leave, because I don't want those shutterbugs to catch me." Ethan said briskly, pulling me along. "Ok, Ethan, now I got to go home! I can show you the way!" I added, realizing how minutes I wasted. So Ethan and I went toward the car. Before we can do anything, Ethan took out a piece of paper and pen and wrote something on it. He then gave it to me. "Here's my number." he explained. "I really want to keep in touch with you." I couldn't help but smile at him. So I took out my book bag from the car, and wrote my number on a piece of paper. "And here's my number." I answered sweetly. After I gave him my number, I can hear a little voice screaming in my mind. What the heck are you doing? it screamed. I thought you don't like Ethan Black. Hearing the voice, I shrugged it off. Now that I met Ethan, he isn't like any other obnoxious celebrity I would think of. I was being prejudiced, so I knew I can give this guy a chance. Suddenly, I started to feel some weird changes. I started to quiver, and then started to feel excruciating mental and physical pain. Ethan then noticed me quivering. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked, anxiously. I was in too much pain to answer. I then started to feel strong fluids go through my pores, noticing my skin turning paler. As I saw my reflection on the car mirror, I noticed by blue eyes turning to gold, and two of my front teeth growing longer than the others. Then I noticed my arms morphing into bat wings. Ethan then noticed my weird self and the stopped the car. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed, looking at my new self. I was half girl, half bat. "I'm sorry, Ethan! I don't know what's wrong with me!" I pleaded. "I really gotta go, but I'll call you! Bye!" Not hesitating, I jumped out of the car and surprisingly flew away, leaving Ethan dumbfounded. Chapter Four When I made it to my doorstep, I then morphed back to my human form. What was that? I wondered. As I went inside my house, I went up to Jayden, who was watching the sports channel again. "Jayden, I gotta talk to you." I whispered as I pulled him off the couch. "Whoa, little sis," he squealed. "When do you get so strong lately?" I then realized that I pulled my older brother off the couch urgently. "Do you know Ethan Black?" I asked. Jayden nodded. "Of course, Juliet. Everybody in LA must know who he is. So what?" He said. I told him the whole story about Ethan bumping into me and then with me morphing to a half bat girl in front of him. Jayden frowned at me like if he ate a sour lemon or something. "You turned into a bat girl?" I nodded. Jayden shook his head. "Don't you know about Mom and Dad's past?" he asked. Now it was my turn to shake my head. Jayden signed with frustration. "Nobody outside of our family knew about Mom and Dad's past. Dad's a wizard and Mom's a vampire. You get it now?" he asked. I stared at him wide-eyed. Mom, a vampire, and Dad, a wizard? "Impossible." I answered, not believing. "Really. Ask Mom or Dad about this." He said as he sat down on the couch and took out a sports magazine. I then went to find Dad. And there he was, going on his laptop. Category:Stories by Amyvannga